Sweet
by TheSleepDeprivedBookNerd
Summary: Kyouya, Mori, and Kaoru slowly fall for the daughter of a baker, but hold back their feelings. Is it because of her family, or is the competition too much for them to handle?


**AN: This is my first OHSHC fic, so please go easy on me. I'm a noob.**

**This will be a Mori x OC x Kyouya fic if people like it.  
><strong>

**This chapter is purely experimental, so tell me if I should continue it.  
><strong>

**Enjoy :) **

**Please give me feedback on where I went wrong, and where I actually did well. ^.^**

* * *

><p><strong>Sweet<strong>

**Introduction**

_By TheSleepDeprivedBookNerd  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Mama!" The idiot screamed, causing all the people in the bakery to turn over to us.<p>

I glared at him, causing him to sweat drop. I was still upset at him for waking me up at such an ungodly hour so that the host club could go to a commoners bakery and 'have a good time'.

The twins snickered while Haruhi sighed. Hunny smiled and Mori blankly stared at the rest of us.

Finally, someone came over to our table to attend us.

"Hello, how may I help you today?" said a cute waitress with hazelnut hair reaching down her back.

Immediately, that idiot Tamaki gracefully swept up towards the girl and wrapped his arms around her. "Continuing to fill the room with your amazing beauty is enough, my princess."

The rest of the club ignored him and Hunny proceeded to order, "Hmm… everything here looks so good, I can't decide! Takashi, what do you think?" Mori grunted. "Ah! Good idea, Takashi!" Hunny looked up at the waitress, whose name tag read Suzuki, with flowers surrounding him, "I'll have one order of everything in the shop."

Even I don't know where all his food goes. I'm also pretty sure Mori didn't mean that from his slightly widen eyes.

Suzuki pulled out a notepad while Tamaki began to slowly disintegrate due to her rebuttal. The fool doesn't learn, and it annoyed me how he touched her. It annoyed me even more that she didn't seem to care. It annoyed me how she probably enjoyed it inside. Tamaki got whatever he wanted without even trying, even from the most stubborn people. He got me to be his friend, after all.

"That's all?" Suzuki said in sarcastic manner. I inwardly chuckled.

"No; I would like some tea." I decided to speak up from behind my laptop screen.

"What kind?"

"The best quality you have, if any of the things sold by third-rate people are of good quality."

I instantly regretted my words.

The club gasped, and even Mori held a look of disapproval. Haruhi seemed annoyed, but it was nothing compared to that of the beautiful waitress.

She wore a tired expression and had a sad smile. It hurt me a little. She looked as if insults were normal for her, and as much as she tried to ignore them, they were slowly thawing her out.

She swallowed slowly before nodding and walking away.

I felt vulnerable, as if everyone could see into me; see my thoughts.

I'm a prideful bastard.

"How rude." I said, but I was still staring at her trembling figure.

Tamaki shot up and opened his mouth, ready to lecture me, but he didn't need to. I already knew my problem. My jealousy of Tamaki got the better of me.

"Sit down."

He huffed as he adjusted back into his seat.

The twins wrapped their arms around Haruhi and grinned at 'Daddy'. She, however, only looked at me.

"Go apologize, Kyouya-sempai."

I would have normally refused, but there was a part of me that ordered me to go after her, and it was a part that had disappeared ever since Haruhi chose Tamaki and Hikaru over me. It was the loving side.

And so I walked to the back of the shop, changing everything.

What that boy told me hurt; more than it should have, actually. It was something I was used to, after all. The kids at school made fun of me every day. They didn't seem to like me at all. They didn't like my smile, my hair, my flour-covered hair and clothes. Some students told me I should die, and I don't even know what I've done wrong. My own parents ignore me, always busy with the bakery. This stupid bakery.

It used to be fun to help run the shop, but now it was only adding on to my burden. It's not the work, no, it's the people.

Students from my school come here, just to order me around and laugh at the sight of me working. Businessmen yell at me when I make a mistake. Couples seem to be mocking me every time they show affect to each other in front of me, and I hate it. I guess I've come to hate people. There's a barrier between me and them, and I've tired of trying to take it down. So I'm stuck in my own little world.

Soon enough, the tears began to fall. I ignored it, as always. I was one to ignore pain. I continued decorating the cake with beautifully rich blues, purples, and gold. It looked lovely.

I'm pulled from my thoughts when the door behind me opens.

Not turning from the table, I continue to ice the cake. "What is it, mother?" I choke out with clear fury. She had a knack for bothering me at the worst times.

A male voice sighed, and I quickly turned around. It was the asshole from earlier. His expression is soft and there is a small smile somewhere in there, which warmed me to the core. Soon, however, his smile melts away and is replaced by a look of concern. "I didn't mean to make you cry. I apologize for my words. They were unacceptable. I am quite out of it today, for I didn't get much sleep." He pulled out a handkerchief and held it out towards me. I stood there with my mouth open. Instead of looking at me in disgust, he smiled that warm smile once more and began to wipe the tears away himself, while holding my chin.

Once finished, he looked into my eyes as I analyzed their lonely look. It seemed like this went on for years, when in reality it was a few mere seconds. Then he was gone, with me still standing there with his handkerchief hanging from my fragile fingers.

I guess you can say that I'm easy to please. He showed some concern for me that day, so I fell in love, but for that reason you can say that I am quite foolish, too.


End file.
